Bella Swan the Pokemon Trainer
by AliceCarlisleFan
Summary: What if Bella was a pokemon trainer and after the Cullen's leave she goes back to what she does best what if she sees them again with her fire-type pokemon what will happen. What if Bella was Ash's cousin. All same pairings. Es/C, Em/R, Al/J, Ed/B, As/M.
1. Chapter 1

**try this fanfiction**

**please be nice**

**this is about when edward left in new moon, he didn't know that Bella was a pokemon trainer they meet each over again but in a place where he least expect her to be.  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter One

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am a Pokemon trainer, I decided to take a year off and headed home to forks Washington. In most of the states in the USA they know about Pokemon but only a few decide to go through with it. My Father decided not to and became Chief Charlie Swan of Forks Police, My mother also decided not to she wanted to have a normal life. Out of all my family their are only four that holds Pokemon, Me, my cousin Gary, my other cousin Ash and my grandfather Professor Oak Swan. My mothers sister is Ash's mother and my fathers sister is Gary's mother. My father's father is Professor Oak.

After a hectic months in Forks and the one I love leaving me I packed up all my stuff and headed for the back door, in my bag i had some clothes, my poke-id and keys to my motorbike.(yes Bella has a motorbike). i got on and headed off towards my grandfathers laboratory.  
A few hours later i pulled into the drive way and my grandfather came out and pulled me into a hug, you see i am only 16 rather than 18 that Edward thinks. we walked inside and through the lab and to where most of my pokemon were kept and i opened the door. The first one that saw me was my pikachu. She ran up to me and jumped into my arms causing me to fall backwards laughing.  
I got up and hugged her, my other pokemon came and surrounded me in a hug, i smiled and looked at my grandfather.  
"Chose your 10 pokemon you want to take" He said and left me to it. I knew one was going to be Pikachu and had a look at my book full of all my pokemon. I started with my fire-type knowing i would need a few. I started with one of my oldest friends Charizard and called him two his ball, next was another old friend Arcanine and he gave me a hug before he went into his ball. I chose the opposite to fire; Water, this took me longer, i chose one of my favourites Lapras, the other was Floatzel cause she was another powerful and loyal pokemon. I decided to chose a companion for pikachu so i chose Pachirisu who might be small but is very powerful. For grass i decided on Grovyle as my first one and Meganium she came and stood beside me rather than go in her ball, and pikachu was playing happily with her. I smiled and continued on with what i was doing, 8 down 2 more. I chose a flying Pidgeot and my most powerful Dragonite. As he just got into his ball i gave my other pokemon hugs and me, Pikachu and Meganium left the house and headed back to my grandfathers lab, i got there and he was sitting and reading god. I walked up and gave him a hug from behind.  
" I have chosen, where is Ash and the others now" I asked.  
"They are in the next town over" He replied and i headed for the door before i remembered something the others.  
I turned and called Meganium into her ball. I got out Charizard and climbed on his shoulders with pikachu on mine. And we were off.

It took about 30 minutes on charizard to get to the next town and bye the time i got there it was around 2 in the afternoon and we landed right outside the pokemon centre. I called to return Charizard to his ball with a flash of red light. Pikachu jumped of and ran into the centre with me on her trail. I got in there and saw Ash.  
"Ash" i called and he turned to me, i ran at him and engulfed him in a hug with our Pikachu's jumping with joy. I hugged Misty and brook and we settled down and chatted about what happened in the last year.

* * *

**hay i hope you liked this and please tell me what you think  
**

**please review  
**


	2. message

Hello my valiant readers, I am so sorry that I have not updated in ages. To tell the truth I have been very busy with school and writing my own book. But that is all about to change. I am going to try and update all my stories as soon as possible but first I am going to go over my stories and fix up a few mistakes I have noticed. But I might be a few weeks. As I am a Uni student now.

So order of what stories to be updated

Isabella Marie Cullen Potter Weasley

Bella Swan the Pokémon Trainer

The Power Coven

Bella Xaviera

What did Edward really leave behind

Edward is such an idiot

I want to thank you all for loving my stories tho.

Peace out

AliceCarlisleFan


End file.
